Love Heals
by dustybook
Summary: Dr. Emma Swan and her son, Henry, move to Storybrooke, Maine, and Emma joins the hospital, Storybrooke Institute for the mentally ill as the psychiatrist. She forms a particularly strong bond with two of patients; a Schizophrenic, Belle French, and Robert Gold, a PSTD patient. Not only does she help them to heal each other, but to fall in love as well. THIS IS NOT A LACEY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is an idea I had back in July, because this particular issue is important to me and shouldn't be taken lightly. There is mental illness in my extended family, and I have friends who have been around it too. I have talked and shared this idea with my close friends, and groups, on Facebook, who also have published works here. The title Love Heals was inspired by a song from the movie version of Rent. I would also like to give credit to CJ Moliere for making the cover that will be posted soon.**

Chapter One: Like a Lighthouse, Like a Prayer

Sitting on the other side of the mahogany desk, Emma kept glancing at Doctor Whale as he read her application and credentials. She fidgeted nervously while waiting for the doctor to tell her if she was qualified. Finally, he finished and looked up at Emma, smiling with his perfectly white teeth.

"Dr. Swan, it seems you meet our requirements quite nicely. It says here you've worked in the mental ward in a hospital in Boston," Victor said as he looked back and forth between studying her resume and speaking to her. He set her resume down on his desk, overlapping his fingers within each other as he rested his arms on his desk.

Emma nodded in confirmation as Doctor Whale's blue eyes studied her.

"Good, we hope to get the best results, but unfortunately most of these patients are difficult to work with, and not a lot of the doctors have stayed. Dr. Hopper will be relieved with your arrival," Victor explained.

"My goal is to not just get results, but really help these patients," Emma replied, determination in her eyes.

"I like the sound of that. Why don't I take you to meet Dr. Hopper, and you can meet some of our patients as well." Victor led Emma out of the office, occasionally glancing at her ass when she didn't seem to be looking.

The door to Archie Hopper's office was partially opened, revealing a thin space of light shining through the door way.

"Archie, may we come in?" Dr. Whale asked as he pushed opened the door more.

The office was quaint with blue, brown striped wall paper with a desk that held a few pictures, a chair—that Dr. Hopper was currently residing in-, a reading lamp, a coat stand, a cabinet full of files, and a couch that a patient was currently sitting on. Doctor Hopper was a charming looking gentleman, not a man a person would notice right away, but once that person took a good look there was an appeal there. He was slender with ginger hair, and glasses that constantly fell down on his nose.

"Archie, sorry to interrupt, but our new colleague, Dr. Swan, has arrived," Victor said.

"Ah, yes of course. Well, I think my session with Ms. Mills is now over, so it's perfectly alright," Archie replied, offering Emma and Victor a warm smile. Dr. Hopper had a sweet friendly smile that made Emma feel that she could trust him.

"Excuse me! Our hour isn't over yet, Hopper," Regina exclaimed, glaring at Victor and Emma for interrupting her session. Regina sat on the couch as if she were trying to impress someone. Her back was straight, her hands lay on her lap, and she held her head high, despite her appearance. Something about her stance, even when sitting, had a regal aura.

"Regina, you haven't said anything in the last forty-five minutes, so I assume you don't want to talk right now. We can finish our session later, I promise," Archie assured Regina.

He was used to these outbursts and her temper tantrums and was one of the few people who could handle them from his patients. Regina was forced to leave making sure to deliberately bump into Emma's shoulder as she passed.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Hopper," she replied. Emma rubbed her shoulder that was slightly bruised by Regina's gesture.

"It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Swan. Sorry about Regina, her sessions haven't been going well lately and unfortunately she has regressed," Archie said his expression askance.

"Well hopefully having a new doctor on board will help Archie," Victor expressed smiling at his colleague.

Emma tried to hide her uncertainty behind a confident smile, but she had her doubts Regina would be as cooperative.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's her condition?" Emma asked curiously.

"She has anxiety issues and her delusion is that she's Snow White," Archie explained.

"As in the fairy tale?" Emma asked arching her brow.

"Yes, it stems from her mother and her love of fairytales. Ironically, Regina said she preferred the wicked queen, and her mother reminds her of that character," Archie said answering Emma's question, "What I've learned is it helps her deal with her toxic relationship with her mother."

Victor glanced at his watch and said, "I'm very sorry, but I have a meeting to get to, so why don't I let Dr. Hopper fill you in," Victor said and left Archie's office in a hurry. He had promised to meet Nurse Blue in his office, and he only had five minutes to get there.

"Why, don't you sit down Dr. Swan, and we can chat," Archie said gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch, "Also, if you don't mind, can we forget about formalities, and you can call me Archie.

"Thank you, Archie" she replied, taking a seat.

"Now, Emma tell me, what is your experience? Your resume says you worked in the psychiatric ward at Boston Medical," Archie said, looking at his own copy of her resume.

"Yes, but it wasn't a whole lot of hands on or personal interactions. I want to give my patients a more personal interaction. My philosophy is you treat a disease you win, you lose, but if you treat a person there's a guarantee you'll win," Emma said passionately.

"I'm glad you have that mentality and passion, because it's rare to find that these days," he said with a hopeful smile, "Why don't I take you to meet the residents? Most of them are probably out on grounds or in the Common Room."

She nodded in agreement, following Dr. Hopper as he opened the door for Emma leading her out of his office to the Common Room.

It was early September, so people could still enjoy the warmth of the sun and spend time outside.

A group of the male residents were playing soccer and some of the girls were sitting on benches watching the game as they cheered them on.

"It seems some of our residents are busy right now, so you can meet them later. I don't like to interrupt them while they're relaxing since there are few moments when they are allowed to relax," Archie said as they reentered the facility.

Emma nodded. "I imagine it can't be very relaxing when you're stuck inside all day having doctor's poking at you and constantly asking you to open up about your feelings to them. No offense of course."

"None taken Emma," he replied, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with opening up to me either." Emma chuckled feeling very comfortable with her new colleague. Back at Boston Medical, Emma felt tense around her colleagues as if they were always judging her and everything was a competition. Here she felt comfortable, as though she could make a difference, but she had just arrived, so it may be too soon to be certain. She met only two doctors, one whom she got the distinct impression that was checking her out, and one of the patients, who had an attitude. Doctor Archie Hopper made the transition easy.

As they got closer to the lobby Emma heard yelling that at first she didn't understand, but as she got closer she started to hear the words clearly.

"Clark c'mon, I can't handle her all be myself," a scratchy sounding voice, said angrily, "she bites."

There was screaming and a female voice protesting, "Let me go! I don't want to be converted!"

"Sorry Emma, let me take care of this," Archie said and ran to where the commotion was coming from.

Emma followed him to find a group of orderlies trying holding a female patient, who was lashing out at those who had a hold on her.

"Alright, guys she's going to continue being aggressive if you keep manhandling the poor woman," Archie lectured.

"Fine doc, you try," said Leroy, the orderly whom the woman bit.

She stared at Archie, her eyes narrowed as Leroy let slowly let her go.

"Miss, no one is going to hurt you. We're here to help you, not convert you," he spoke gently and in a soothing voice. "My name's Archie. What's yours?"

Cerulean eyes stared at the man and then she looked down at her feet. "Belle," she said.

"Belle, that's a pretty name. I think in French it means beauty," Archie replied and Belle nodded. Her eyes shifted about her surroundings and quickly returned her eyes to Archie.

"Belle, see those two women." He pointed to a blonde and brunette dressed in nurse's uniforms. "That's Nicole Tink and Astrid Nova. They're friends of mine and are going to escort you to your new room. Is that okay?"

Belle looked at them with uncertainty, but nodded again. Nicole and Astrid guided Belle upstairs.

"Sorry about that Emma," Archie apologized again trying to calming his heavy breathing.

"Its fine," Emma replied, "You were really good with her. I shouldn't be surprised, but at my old hospital, they would have just drugged her up."

"Oh no our philosophy is to reassure the patients, calm them so they feel safe," he explained, "there is one particular person that doesn't share this philosophy, and I have no idea why she still works here, but I speak out of turn."

"I promise I won't say anything, and I do agree that instead of drugging up the patients it's talking to them is the best approached," Emma replied. _Poor woman, I hope I can help her while working here, _she thought as she walked with Archie to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Life Support **_

Belle sat on the couch in Archie's office, a week later, staring at her hands, not saying much of anything.

"Belle, I can't help you, unless you talk to me," Archie said, sitting across from her waiting for her to speak. "How about I ask you questions that only require one word answers? Would that be alright?"

Belle nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Archie asked first.

"Okay," she replied, shrugging.

"Are you happy here?' He asked as his second question.

"No," she admitted.

"Do you understand why you're here?"

"Yes."

Archie started scribbling notes on the notepad writing how she was currently reacting and behaving. She had only been her a week so it was no surprise that it was taking her a while to open up to him.

Not comfortable with him staring, Belle opened the notebook Dr. Hopper let her carry with her while she was staying her. Allowing her to write down her thoughts seemed therapeutic for her. It was the only place she would open up and pushing her before she was ready could result in her regressing. She started to write down her thoughts.

_ "Dr. Hopper seems okay, but I don't like Dr. Whale or Nurse Blue. She's such a bitch, and I don't like how she kept injecting me so I would sleep. I don't trust her not to try to kill me or at least drug me. Dr. Whale is weird. He keeps staring at me. What if he attacks me when I'm alone?"_

"What are you writing, if you don't mind me asking?" Archie inquired.

"Nothing Dr. Hopper," she replied.

Archie raised his brow, and stared at her with a hint of suspicion. "Do you just write or can draw? Some of the other patients like to draw."

Belle shook her head. "I can't draw worth my life."

"I can't draw either," Archie admitted, "What do you like to write?"

"Stuff," she said.

"Ah," he replied, guessing she didn't trust him enough to share what she was writing with him. It was going to take some time, but he was patient and wanted to do this right. With paranoid schizophrenics it was particularly important for him to slowly gain her trust, not push her because anything could send her over the edge.

**~Page Break~**

Archie had not accomplished much with Belle during her session, but he was able to make some a few observations on her behavior while he spoke her to her.

_"Ms. French was rather quiet today, and she was also very calm, not as erratic as she has been. It's a step up, but I know it's going to take some time for her to trust me. She has taken up writing in a journal, which I think is a good to express herself without feeling forced, but I hope, she one day feels comfortable enough to talk to me. I'll continue to work with her and monitor her progress personally."_

He closed his book tapping the cover with his pencil as he stared at nothing in particular, just considered his conversation with Belle. Maybe he needed to try something other just conversing with her. Maybe they could play a game. Sometimes games could get the patient's to interact more with doctors and make them feel more comfortable. His ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts.

He picked up the receiver and listened. "Dr. Hopper can you come to the lounge," said the female voice on the other end.

The lounge was originally the living room for the mansion that was replaced by their hospital, and they decided to refer to it as the lounge. Many patients spent time in their reading, watching television, talking, or playing games—though they had a game room it was quieter in the lounge.

"I'll be right there. Can you tell me who it is this time?" Archie asked. He was used to be called to tend to the patients because he had more patience for them than Whale or Nurse Blue. He knew how to calm and soothe them, and Dr. Hopper was one of the few doctors the patients actually reacted to in less violent way. It also probably didn't help their lack of staffing, and he wasn't sure if Emma was ready for certain patients he worked with. Currently, she was with Regina Mills, so Archie could work with Belle, though, he could sense Emma's trepidation at working with Regina. That was a natural feeling, especially since her first meeting with Regina hadn't been friendly.

"It's Mr. Gold Dr. Hopper," said the female voice.

"Thank you Nurse Kat. You haven't let Keegan near him have you?" He asked, afraid the answer would be yes.

"No, don't worry Dr. Hopper. She'd make him even more violent, but unfortunately, as good as the other nurses are, they're doing not much better with, and neither are the orderlies. Poor man, I don't what made him like this since he was a soldier, but he doesn't deserve to be in mental institution," she said sighing.

"No he doesn't, but his wife put him in here. Ironically, he's safer in here with doctors that understand his condition and are willing help him," Archie admitted. He hung up the phone and hurried to the lounge to hopefully calm Robert down. He had been here for year and had been regressing to his state of fear and violence periodically, but that was often the case with PSTD patients.

**~Page Break~**

Nurse Tink and Nurse Nova were standing there, not sure if they should try to go into the room of the man, who was holding a gun. Several of the other residents had ran out of the room shaking, their faces pale from fear of getting shot by the man holding the gun unsteadily. He was clearly ready to fire at anyone who came near him to try to stop him.

Astrid hadn't been at the hospital for very long and wasn't sure how to handle a patient like Mr. Gold. Her eyes bulged at the sight of gun and her mind went blank on what she learned about handling patients with weapons. Nicole Tink was walking by after delivering Ella Tremaine her meds, and as soon as she saw a frozen Astrid, came to the younger nurse's aide. Seeing Mr. Gold standing in the middle of the room his hand shaking as he held a gun, she warned Astrid not to provoke the patient, just speak to him calmly.

"Mr. Gold, you don't need to do this," Nicole told him, "It won't solve things."

"Yes, it will," Robert replied. He had a tight grip on the gun, despite his shaking hand. "Milah will be happier if I took away the burden of taking care of me."

Nicole whispered to Astrid, "Go tell Katherine to bring Dr. Hopper here immediately."

"I'll do it," he said.

"I know you will, but please listen to us first Robert," Nicole begged the patient.

"Milah doesn't think I'm strong enough to do it, but I will. I'll do it for her," he said with a false bravery in his voice.

Dr. Hopper came hurrying down the hall, and found Robert holding a gun as his whole hand trembled. He was preparing to pull the trigger when Archie appeared

"Don't stop me Dr. Hopper. If you come near me I'll do it," Robert warned. At least his death could make Milah happy.

"Robert, before you do that can we talk first?" Archie requested, "You don't need to prove yourself to Milah or anyone. It will make a lot of your friends here sad; it will hurt your son. Just give me the gun and we can talk." Archie slowly approached Robert reaching out for the gun. Reluctantly, he handed the gun to Dr. Hopper and sat down on one of the couches behind him.

Archie sat beside him and asked, "Now, what happened since yesterday, Robert? What brought on these feelings?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know dearie. Maybe, I've realized that Milah is right."

"Why? What makes you think Milah was right?" Archie questioned his patient.

"I couldn't stand up to her and I couldn't protect Neal," Robert reasoned.

"We talked about this Robert, it wasn't your fault what happened, and even if it was, killing yourself won't make things any better. All it would do is hurt those that do care about you like Neal. Letting people in, is what will makes things better, not isolating yourself You have a lot of friends here, and one day you will be able to leave this place and see Neal again. That won't happen if you take yourself permanently out of this world," Archie reasoned.

Robert was a patient, who meant a lot to Archie, and the doctor was determined to help the older gentleman get better, help him to be able to leave this place. Robert had been here for a few years since Milah had discarded him as he were a some mutt, and though, he was not in a position to professionally assess her, if given the opportunity, it would not be surprising if the results of his assessment indicated that Milah had Narcissistic Personality Disorder, or at least she showed facets of narcissism. When he first met Robert, he showed signs of emotional abuse, and Archie had no doubt in his mind the person who was the cause of Robert's state of mind.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Archie asked.

"No, I haven't Doctor Hopper," Robert muttered.

"Well why don't you get some lunch in the dining room and I'll see you at four," Archie suggested pulling himself back up. Before he left he added. "Why don't you go outside get some fresh air?"

**~Page Break~**

Sticking her fork in the mashed potatoes, Belle ate her lunch without a word, as she sat by herself, contemplating what her life had come down to. Her father had sent her to this place with intentions to help, but really he just couldn't handle his daughter's insanity and how unstable she was.

A young brunette, in jeans and a red tee-shirt, approached Belle's table and sat across from her.

"Hey, you look like you could talk to someone other than one those doctors," she said to Belle.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Belle said giving the other woman an awkward but friendly smile.

"I'm Ruby, but most call me Red," she introduced herself.

"Belle French," Belle replied.

"You know the food isn't bad here if you try it. Hospital food is worse, trust me," Ruby said winking.

"So what's your story? You don't have to tell me exactly, just curious?" Ruby asked.

"My dad stuck me in here," she admitted, shrugging as she poked absently at her mash potatoes. She scooped some onto her fork and took a bite finding that Ruby was right that it wasn't that bad. It just needed a little garlic.

"My parents insisted that my grandmother put me in here," Ruby confessed, sharing a little of her own story, or at least what brought her to the institute.

"Sorry about that," Belle said.

Ruby shrugged. "I've learned to live with that. Besides, I've made some great friends here. So what do you think of Doctor Hopper, cute, ain't he?"

"He's my doctor! I don't want to think of him in that way and isn't it illegal?" she asked, startled by her new friends suggestions.

"Relax! I'm not saying I want to ask him out! Just saying it's nice to have someone attractive to look at while they're deciding how crazy you are or not. Usually, it's an old arrogant dick that they have to ask you questions like 'how does that make you feel?'" she said mockingly.

"Yes, I seem to recall old arrogant, and a bit condescending, dicks asking how I feel about things and some accusing me of making things up just for attention," Belle said smirking. That's why Moe French sent his daughter here because none of the other quacks could 'cure' her.

The two women talked for an hour, and Belle had to admit it was nice to have someone who understood her. Ruby Lucas had energy and confidence that Belle admired and wished she had herself. Soon one of nurses came by to tell Ruby she had an appointment with Dr. Hopper.

"Coming, coming," she said getting up and winked at Belle as she left.

Belle just smiled shaking her head and went to the sun room where she could read, now that she was done with her lunch. She curled up on one of the armchairs beside the bay window where sunlight cast a warm, bright, yellow glow in the room. She held in her hands a volume of collected Sherlock Holmes' mysteries that she read out loud since no one else was in the sun room.

_"Ruby seems nice, but you might want to be careful with her. She could actually be a murderer, or something," _the professor said adjusting his spectacles. He sat across from her his right leg draped over his left leg leaning back in the chair smoking his pipe.

"You know smoking is bad for you. It could kill you," Belle replied, not bothering to look at the man across from her.

_"Why are you still here Belle? You're better than this! He's just keeping you here so he can control you forever,"_ the professor argued, pleading in his eyes.

"I'm here because I need to be," Belle said, still not bothering to look up.

_"It's a waste of time, if you ask me,"_ the professor's sixteen year old daughter, whose name was Emilie, said. Her mother was from Paris, but the professor, James Williams, was English. Belle had tried to ignore them as doctors had suggested, but both were adamant that not forget they were her first and only friends that she could trust.

"Do you talk to yourself often dearie or just when you think you're alone?" a male voice with Scottish brogue inquired.

The voice made her twitch violently, and she turned to see a man, probably in his forties, sitting in the one of the other arm chairs. There was a cane leaning against the chair and the man stared at her with an arched brow. She had been so focused on trying to ignore her 'friends' that Belle had not even realized the sunroom wasn't as empty as she first perceived.

The man was small of build but she could tell from his calloused hands that he had experienced hard labor in his life. The man's hair was a the kind of silky smooth, light brown, that she wanted to run her fingers through with shades of grey that made him look distinguished.

"I have friends I talk to that no one else can see, if that's what you mean," she snapped, "I had no idea anyone else was in here, but if my conversations are bothering you I'll leave." Belle picked up her book and briskly began to walk out of the room, but his voice stopped her.

"First amendment, 'Freedom of Speech', you're free to whomever you wish to speak to and where," he stated smiling kindly.

Belle smirked. "I don't think 'Freedom of Speech' is exactly about that."

"Right, well I still wouldn't mind the company," he said, hesitant and afraid she might make some excuse to leave.

She returned to her chair and sat down across from him like before.

"I take it your new here?" He asked as he sat across from her keeping his attention on her eyes instead of her breasts, something that most men seem to not be able to do, even here. It was a bit disturbing that a place she should feel safe, she was still being 'checked out', but it was a relief to know someone who wasn't interested in just her body. She was here to get better not flirt.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard about that orderly that was bitten," she said.

"That was you dearie?" he asked chuckling.

She cast her eyes down blushing sheepishly, but couldn't help smile at her small triumphant.

"Mr. Arenberg deserved it I'm sure," he assured Belle.

She lifted her head up. "Thank you, it's nice to hear someone take my side for a change. I'm Belle, by the way."

"Robert," Robert replied. Finally, someone he could have a good conversation with without feeling as if he were being talked down to or at.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Eyes

**Chapter Three: Your Eyes**

Going through her notes, Emma came to the conclusion, based on her assumptions she was not suited for this job at all. Most of her patients resented or accused her of not understanding, which, in truth, they weren't entirely wrong, but her purpose was to try to understand. Obviously, she wasn't doing a very good job during her month here at Storybrooke Institute, and part of her considered quitting, but encouragement from Dr. Hopper kept her trying.

She sat in the dining hall reading her notes carefully on her last patient Ashley Boyd. The woman had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and in her file, there was a notation that said she attempted to commit suicide after experiencing years of abuse. Emma's notes implied that she was still having episodes of OCD and depression. It was common for abuse victims to suffer from depression. Running her fingers through her long blonde locks, Emma read over the notations again, as if reading it again would hold the key to helping this young woman.

"You look like you could already use a day off," A familiar voice spoke, and Emma glanced up to see Dr. Hopper's kind face.

"No, I'm fine. I just haven't gotten a handle on how to help my patients, let alone get them to open up to me," Emma replied with a strained tone.

"It took me months before my patients began to trust me, but you will earn their trust. Patients respond best to understanding, kindness, and sometimes even humor helps," Archie said.

"Thanks Dr. Hopper," she replied returning the smile.

"You're welcome, and I told you, you can call me Archie," he said.

"Not until you start calling me Emma," she replied.

"Fair enough, Emma," he said chuckling, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on the question," she said raising her brow, curious now.

"What brought you to our hospital? I mean, I understand that you heard about our facilities and our goals, but I'm sure there are other places with better facilities in other states."

She shrugged. "I liked Boston and I couldn't force my son to have to start over in another state. I also grew up in Boston and it's hard to leave after living here my whole life."

"Ah, so you have a son. What's his name?" Archie asked.

"Henry. He's ten, and it's been just been me and him all his life. His father left us when he found out I wasn't going to have abortion, but Killian was already cheating on me with an 'exotic dancer', Milah, whom I believe was married herself," Emma explained. It no longer bothered or angered her anymore as Killian was a scumbag, but she felt guilty for whoever had been married to Milah at the time.

The name struck a chord, and Archie searched his mind trying to recall why the name sounded familiar. He had seen the name written down somewhere and that wasn't a common name. His eyes grew rounded as a thought occurred to him, but there could be another woman that had that name, again it wasn't a very common one. He also didn't know what Robert's Ex-wife did, so it could be just a coincidence, or not? It wasn't his concern and if it was the same woman he couldn't reveal the information to anyone. Then again, Robert was his patient and if it was the same woman maybe Emma could help him heal, give them both peace of mind.

"Archie, are you okay?" Emma asked, staring at him quizzically.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he replied, "There's a patient I want you to work with."

"Um, alright, are you sure I'm ready for another patient?" she asked.

"I think working with this particular gentleman would be good for you. Why don't you come by my office in a few minutes and I'll show you his file, so you can decide for yourself if you want to want work with him," Archie suggested, and Emma nodded in agreement.

Archie went to get his lunch and took it to his office, preferring the quiet of his own space over the constant chatter he heard in the dining hall while in there.

He sat down at his desk and clicked on his computer. The computer slowly whirred to life with the usual images appearing and fading on screen until his home screen came up. The first thing that came up was a picture of him with his sister Ariel, there father Marco, and his little brother August at the park watching a game of baseball. August had asked to join little league after that day, and Marco had volunteered to be an assistant coach.

Archie smiled at the picture and then clicked on the icon marked patient files. After a little bit of scrolling, he found Robert Gold's file, confirming his suspicions about the name Milah, and printed out what he needed to give Emma if she took on the patient. His notation indicted that Robert had experienced several ups and downs since he had been here. Maybe Emma working with him could be the key to his healing and a chance to be free of his dark past. He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing as he read over his notations again.

**~Page Break~**

Emma rapped on the door to Archie's office curious about the patient with whom Archie wanted her to work with.

"Come in," Archie called his voice slightly muffled. Emma turned the knob, pushing open the door.

"How was your lunch?" Archie asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Pretty good," she said with a shrug as she slipped into the office.

"Sit down," he offered, and Emma took a seat across from him. "How was yours?"

"Same old, same old," Archie replied.

"So you said there's a patient you wanted to talk to me about," Emma said.

"Yes, his name is Robert Gold," Archie said, handing her the papers he printed out. "He's been here for a few years and unfortunately he's regressed a few times."

Emma nodded as she read for herself what Robert's file said. "He's a PSTD patient?" she inquired, raising her brow. "I don't know, Archie. That's a lot to handle."

"It is, but I believe you can do this," he spoke confidently.

"But I've only been here a few weeks, and like I said before, most of my patients don't exactly trust me yet," Emma said, frowning as she looked at Archie questioningly.

"That's why I think this would be a good opportunity for you," Archie said.

Both her brows rose this time. "I'm sorry Dr. Hopper, Archie, but how does that make sense? PSTD patients have struggle with opening up to anyone, because no one can understand what they have been through."

"Emma, you have a willingness to understand the patients that not a lot of the doctors are open to. Yes, I am more than willing to try, but I think he needs someone like you as well to talk to. You have compassion."

"You're not going to let me say 'no' on this one are you?" She asked.

"Sorry afraid not," he said.

**~Page Break~**

Reading through Robert Gold's file carefully, Emma was still asking herself why the Hell Dr. Hopper would trust her with a PSTD patient, especially having just started working here a few weeks ago. Studying Robert Gold's photograph what caught her attention was the sadness held in the man's eyes. It was a haunting look as if the man was nothing more than a ghost going through the motions of life.

Leaning back in her chair Emma recalled her own ghosts from growing up. Her mom had died giving birth to her and her dad didn't even want to raise her, just leaving her at the home for children in Boston. Her time at the home wasn't a bad experience per say, but it had been hard to watch the other kids getting adopted by loving couples. She had come close when she was ten, but the couple only wanted her, because they couldn't have children of their own, but they got pregnant a month later. They didn't want the responsibility of taking care of two children with one being a baby and the other almost a teenager. Emma had cried all night, but had been told big girls didn't cry, so that was the last she ever did.

She left the home when she was sixteen, the actually a better description would that she ran away, and at age twenty-one she meant Killian. He was nice and charming, and gave Emma her first real drink. They were together for a couple of weeks, and he was her first love, but he got bored. During those couple of weeks Killian had managed to manipulate her into sleeping with him.

It wasn't until after Killian was gone that she realized she was pregnant. It was true that she told Killian, and when he found out she was pregnant with his child he demanded she either abort the baby or not to expect him to help her.

She chose the latter, but of course that was around the same time she found out about Milah. Emma wanted to convince Killian that raising their son would be a wonderful experience, and found him at a local club with some woman giving him a lap dance. The woman, Milah, rather enjoyed informing Emma about her liaisons with Killian. Since then she had been raising Henry on her own, but from time to time she thought about Killian. He had always been one of those types who knew he was good looking and used it to his advantage breaking many hearts. Emma was grateful to have escaped that nightmare once she realized this about him.

Suddenly sitting up, she ran her finger down the list of personal information on Robert Gold, and on name for spouse, and who signed him in, it said Milah Gold.

"It could be a coincidence, that his wife's name was the same name as the woman Killian was with that night," Emma told herself.

"That's a common name right? What if it is the same woman and that's why Dr. Hopper wanted me to take on Robert Gold as a patient, but isn't that conflict of interest, like how doctors can't operate on their own family members? Then again, he wouldn't have suggested the patient to her, unless he didn't know about the connection, but she just told him about before he told her about Mr. Gold." Emma sighed as she took a sip of the coke she brought back with her to the office.

Before she left, Emma and Archie had discussed her having her first session with Mr. Gold tomorrow afternoon, so that Archie could let Robert know himself that he would be working with a new doctor.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as I think," she said, taking another sip. "We'll just have to wait and see."

**~Page Break~**

Robert usually kept to himself, spending most of his time in his room and avoiding the dining hall, except to obtain his meals throughout the day. He enjoyed the quiet and peace of being alone in his room, but had chosen last week to visit the sunroom. Robert couldn't explain why he chose to go in that room that day as it was a place he hadn't considered before, but he felt inclined to enjoy the basking rays of yellow light while reading a book.

No one had talked to him during the time that he had been here, except the doctors, but Belle did that day. It actually nice, but they hadn't spoken much since then, only sparing each other occasional glances where she would say hi to him and would smile as if they were school children. This morning he chose to venture into the dining hall to linger a little longer than usual spotting Belle sitting by herself.

**~Page Break~ **

_"Alright, here's the plan, I will cause a distraction, and you run,"_Emilie suggested, smiling conspiratorially.

Barely moving her lips and staring at the page in front of her, had Belle replied, "Yes, but one problem. No one else can see you but me."

Emilie frowned scratching the back of her neck. _"Oh right, I forgot about that. Well, you could talk to Ruby. I bet she could be a great ally."_

"Well after what your dad found in Ruby's file, I think he's changed his mind about her, considering her to not being as a good friend for me," Belle said, still trying not to look up.

Emilie shrugged. _"What does dad know? He likes to live in the 1950's, where it's believed 'father knows best,' and you don't have sex until after you're married."_

"Emilie, would you please stop trying to convince me to escape," Belle growled, clenching her fist as she grasped the corner of the page to turn it.

"I take it Emilie is one of those unwelcome presences that only you can see," a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Clutching her book Belle jerked around ready to give the death glare, but a genuine smile came upon her at the sight of her handsome friend standing behind her wobbling slightly.

"Oh, Robert, hey come sit down?" She requested, gesturing across from her. With careful, even steps, Robert made his way to other side of the table. Grasping the edge of the table, for support, he sat down.

"To answer your question, yes she is," Belle told him once he was seated.

"What were you discussing?" he asked.

"A way for me to get out of here, but the only problem is she can't help much since no one else can see her," Belle spoke, causally.

"Yes, that would help. Do you mind me asking, when you did, um, realize?" Robert asked.

"When I was crazy? A few months ago. I used believe it was magic that caused me to be the only one that could see them and my dad humored me, because I was a kid. He probably would have put me in here sooner, but my dad didn't have the heart to do it," Belle said.

At the corner of her eye, Emilie was batting her eyelashes at Robert and mouthing 'he's hot'. Belle's lip twitched slightly as she tried not to acknowledge Emilie's presence.

"I'm sorry you're in here," he said.

"Thanks, but I'm getting use to everything now, and I have been spending a lot of time with Ruby, which helps," Belle said with a shrug.

"Ruby?" He asked.

"Ruby Lucas, that's her over there." Belle turned her body partially and pointed at Ruby, who was currently talking with Mary Margaret one of the more skittish patients.

Robert glanced in that direction, and returned his attention to Belle, nodding in acknowledgment that he saw her.

"I'm glad you've made friends here," he said.

"I am too," Belle agreed. She studied Robert's soft, worn features as she had done with they were sitting in the sunroom together talking. It was his warm, brown eyes that attracted her. How lonely they looked within their depths? It was a loneliness she wanted to heal.

"Who are your friends here?" she asked.

"As of right now dearie, just you and I suspect I could call Dr. Hopper a friend, though, I'm told I'll be meeting with a new Doctor soon, Dr. Swan," Robert responded.

Belle frowned. "So you only have two friends here?"

Rumple nodded.

She grasped his fingers squeezing them. "Well, we'll just have to fix that," she said with a smile.

His eyes shifted down to his hand within hers having not experienced such a gesture in a long time. Milah stopped touching him a long time ago; in fact, she stopped touching him after she found out she was pregnant and held nothing but contempt for him.

"You did this to me," Milah screamed, "you old, daft, coward! And now, I have to carry your spawn. I hope you're happy!"

Robert cried tears of joy when she told him she was pregnant, once he was alone, but thoughts of joy turned to dismay. Milah didn't want this baby, it took some persuading on his part for her to keep their son, and he wasn't even sure if he could be a father. The only thing that kept him from silencing her deafening screeches was that at the end of the nine months, their son would be born. He already had picked out a name for the boy, Neal, which in Gaelic meant champion, and was happy no matter the abuse Milah threw at him.

He had gotten used to the lack of kind gestures except from his son, so Belle's kindness towards was unexpectedly pleasant.

"Did you really want to leave?" He asked.

"Leave the grounds? Like for a day?" She asked, cocking her head.

He nodded.

"But how? There's no way the doctors and nurses would let us just leave, even if only for a couple of hours," Belle exclaimed, reminding him how strict they were here.

"We'll just have to wait until the perfect moment," he suggested grinning.

Belle raised her brow suspiciously at his mischievous grin. "When is that?" Belle questioned, leaning in closer.


End file.
